


The Sun We Choose

by Summer72



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer72/pseuds/Summer72
Summary: 2269, sekian ratus tahun setelah spesies manusia terpecah menjadi dua tanpa sebab yang jelas; Curio dan Knox. Curio merupakan label untuk manusia biasa. Sedangkan bagi mereka yang berevolusi menjadi lebih baik dilabeli Knox dan harga dari evolusi itu adalah mereka harus rela 'kehilangan' matahari untuk selamanya. Sementara itu, peradaban Curio makin terpuruk dan mereka dihadapkan dengan pilihan; bertahan hidup dengan mengkhianati matahari atau tetap menjadi 'manusia'. (Taiyou 2068 AU)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. BAB I

Asap memenuhi paru-paru kecilnya, mengikis tiap alveoli dan membuat dada seperti dihujam jarum-jarum tak terlihat. Pandangan terhalang kabut dan air mata. Hidung yang tersumbat sama sekali bukan pertanda baik, pun dengan batuk yang sudah sedari tadi digantikan nafas yang menderu bising. Insting menyuruhnya berteriak, segera beranjak, namun tubuhnya seperti kehilangan kemauan untuk bertahan hidup. Jauh dari sudut otak, gaung putus asa perlahan menjadi vokal ketika mata menangkap jilatan api yang makin mendekat.

"..."

Punggung disandarkan pada dinding yang panas. Mata tertutup, mencoba menghitung sisa hidup di tiap retakan dan runtuhan kayu.

"Hei, bocah. Kamu tidak boleh menyerah di tempat seperti ini."

Suara itu menggugah kesadaran. Begitu jelas. Mata terbuka perlahan dan yang menyambutnya adalah senyum menenangkan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tangisnya pecah. Suaranya serak dan aneh, seperti bukan miliknya. Tubuh kecilnya direngkuh dalam pelukan sigap; ia sempat kaget dengan perbedaan suhu tubuh merekaーorang asing itu seperti baru keluar dari lemari es, namun ia tak peduli. Dirinya aman, terselamatkan.

"Icchan, kau mimpi buruk?"

Kali ini benar-benar terjaga, ia merasakan pipinya agak basah. Buru-buru ia bangun dan menggosok wajahnya cukup keras namun ditahan oleh tangan lain—perbedaan suhu tubuh membuat syarafnya kaget, namun seketika terbiasa. Ia tahu pemilik tangan itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Ruki-Kun."

"... _Ohayou_ , Issei."

Senyum menenangkan itu tak berubah dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Bel berdentang. Ruang kelas yang hanya berisi belasan remaja itu mendadak riuh dengan percakapan spontan. Di pojok ruangan, tampak dua remaja sedang terlibat 'diskusi' sengit.

"Syoya, kau ikut ujian itu lagi? Konyol."

"Hmph. Kau hanya ingin cari teman, kan? Sampai kapan kau mempertahankan kebanggaanmu sebagai Curio, Shion- _Sama_."

"Hentikan istilah itu. Kita ini manusia, tahu!"

"Memangnya Knox bukan manusia?"

"Mereka monster—“

"Kau—“

"Sudah hentikan, kalian berdua." Sukai memotong di saat yang tepat. Dua pasang mata tajam tertuju padanya dan pemuda jangkung itu memasang ekspresi jengah.

"Tadinya kami mau langsung cabut saja meninggalkan kalian baku hantam di sini." Shosei ikut nimbrung, santai.

"Aku rasa tidak baik bertengkar soal itu di sekolah, kecuali kalau kalian ingin di-DO."

Sukai menepuk pundak Shion dan Syoya yang jelas masih bermuka masam. "Kalian dengar apa kata ketua kelas termuda kita?"

Syoya segera melepaskan diri, mendahului keluar kelas diikuti Shosei yang sempat berpamitan singkat. Issei mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang masih melotot padanya. Helaan napas terselip keluar.

"Shion-Kun—“

"Gak sudi aku dinasehati peliharaan monster macam kamu!"

"Baiklah." Issei mengangkat bahunya, terkesan tak acuh terhadap perkataan barusan. "Aku gak akan menasehati. Tapi Shion-Kun harus ingat satu hal bahwa kau bisa bersekolah dan tinggal di sini karena mereka yang kau benci itu."

Wajah Shion memerah. Ia mendorong Sukai menjauh lalu menghampiri pemuda di depannya yang masih tampak santai. Tangan terkepal kuat.

"Shion!"

"...kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu." 

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Shion menendang meja di sampingnya sampai terjungkal. Sukai menghardiknya lebih keras namun Shion sudah keburu keluar ruangan, beranggapan bahwa ia sudah cukup menahan diri dengan tidak melayangkan tinju sehingga tidak berhak untuk menerima ceramah apapun. Ia tidak salah. 

Issei menggeleng pelan, menoleh pada pemuda jangkung yang sedang memijat kening pelan. " _Gokurou_ , Sukai-Kun."

"Aku sepertinya tidak cocok sebagai komite disiplin."

"Siapapun tidak akan merasa cocok kalau berhadapan dengan yang barusan." Issei menepuk punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. " _Ja mata_."

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Issei pergi begitu saja keluar ruangan. Tiap langkah, ekspresi tenang di wajahnya kian memudar. Walau seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan julukan 'peliharaan monster', tetap saja itu membuatnya sedih. Ruki bukan monster. Knox bukan apapun yang dibayangkan Shion (atau Curio mana pun yang punya pemikiran seperti dia). Mereka masih manusia. Terkecuali umur panjang, kebal penyakit, rentan sinar matahari, Knox masih manusia. Lagipula, Curio harusnya bisa mencontoh Knox, setidaknya soal sikap. Curio harusnya paham bahwa yang menghancurkan peradabannya adalah justru mereka sendiri, monster—

Langkah seketika terhenti. Kepala tengadah menatap langit biru pudar. Issei menghirup udara banyak-banyak lalu dihembuskan agak keras, berharap pikiran negatif barusan enyah dari otak. Ia merutuk diri karena sudah melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting, bahwa keadaan berbeda untuk semua orang. Tidak semua Knox, pun tidak semua Curio. Ia tidak berhak untuk beranggapan apapun. Setidaknya tidak saat itu.

* * *

"Ruki~"

Kepala berambut cokelat gelap menoleh pada sumber suara. Pemuda (terlihat demikian) berambut keperakan tersenyum sumringah, mendekat. Ruki balas tersenyum.

" _Yo_."

"Bagaimana kabar Icchan?"

Ruki terbahak. "Ren, setelah sekian hari tak bertemu, yang kau tanyakan itu? Urutan yang aneh."

"Buat apa aku tanya keadaanmu." Ren berkilah, mendengus. "Tak penting."

" _Oi_ , aku masih punya hati."

"Kau gak akan tersinggung hanya karena itu."

"Benar juga."

" _Darou_ ~" Ren menaruh tumpukan dokumen di atas meja, mengalihkan perhatian pemuda lainnya dari layar LCD. "Boleh ya, aku main?"

"...Ren, dia sudah bukan Icchan lagi." Ruki membuka-buka dokumen yang diserahkan, jeli menyapu setiap informasi di dalamnya dengan cepat; CV anak-anak dari berbagai distrik, anak-anak Curio yang harus mereka ‘jemput’ nantinya.

"Oh? Bagiku, usia 17 tahun masih terhitung 'anak kecil'."

"Bagi kita." Ruki terkekeh seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Dia tidak mau lagi dipanggil dengan itu, tapi dia enggan menunjukkan kekesalannya jadi setiap kali tidak sengaja kupanggil 'Icchan', dia akan jelas sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Ren ikut tertawa mendengarnya. “Dia sudah cocok jadi Knox, berusaha keras untuk menahan emosi menjauh dari kepala. Icchan pasti bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat kalau dia lulus ujian itu tahun depan—dan dia pasti lulus.”

“Hmm… aku pikir dia harus tetap jadi Curio.” Dengan tak acuh, Ruki menanggapi.

“Kau jahat ya?” Ren menggeleng, heran. “Sekarang, lebih mudah hidup sebagai Knox dibanding Curio. Kau pikir sistem tempat kita bekerja ini fungsinya untuk apa? Berusaha mengarahkan anak-anak Curio menjadi Knox secara sukarela agar mereka tidak tertindas oleh peradaban Dunia Atas yang semakin tidak bisa diharapkan lagi, ya kan? Kita harus menyelamatkan manusia, menyelamatkan bumi ini—“

Ruki menyelipkan tawa pelan. “Kau terlalu idealis, Ren.” Matanya menatap lurus pada pemuda pirang di depannya; ekspresi tenang namun keseriusan terbias jelas. “Aku tidak mau dia jadi Knox. Dia terlalu dekat dengan matahari. Aku tidak ingin Issei menjauhinya.”

“Hah!” Ren melempar kedua tangan ke udara. “Siapa yang idealis sekarang? Tidak, lebih tepatnya kau terlalu lama tinggal di pikiran sok romantis itu—“

Ruki hanya mendengus geli menanggapinya.

“Kau mungkin tidak paham Curio seperti apa karena kau sudah jadi Knox dari lahir.” Ren menarik kursi dari meja sebelah yang kosong dan duduk di sana. “Aku dulu ada di sana, Ruki, di Dunia Atas, dan aku tidak mau lagi kembali ke kehidupan itu. Kehilangan matahari bukan sesuatu yang besar, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang akhirnya kudapatkan; kenyamanan dalam hidup, tidak ada pertikaian, kejahatan, hati yang lemah—ah, andaikan kau mengalami itu semua.”

“Sudahlah. Aku lelah berdebat tentang itu lagi denganmu.” Ruki beranjak, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. “Setengah jam lagi kita ada rapat—kuharap kau tidak lupa.”

Seketika Ren tersenyum, seolah lupa akan emosinya beberapa detik yang lalu. “Tentang ujian tahun ini, kan? Aku harap banyak anak yang mendaftar tahun ini juga.” Irama langkah kakinya seperti sengaja disamakan dengan pemuda di depannya.

“Ada satu anak yang menolak.”

“Tsurubo Shion? Keras kepala sekali. Aku tidak paham kenapa dia masih menaruh dendam. Kasus yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya sudah lama sekali terselesaikan.”

“Kita bukan pemaksa, sebisa mungkin mereka harus dengan sukarela mengajukan diri.”

“Kalau kita bisa memproduksi serum dengan mudah, kita tidak perlu lagi melakukan ujian konyol seperti ini.”

Ruki hanya tersenyum. Pembicaraan mengenai ujian ini membuat otaknya memutar kembali memori percakapan petang ini ketika ia makan pagi (dan bagi Issei, makan malam).

_“Ada hal yang terjadi di sekolah siang ini?”_

_“Tidak—“_

_“Kau tahu, aku bisa membaca raut wajahmu.”_

_“…seperti biasa. Ruki-Kun tidak perlu khawatir.”_

_“Padahal aku tidak keberatan dengan julukan ‘monster’. Itu cukup keren.”_

_“...seleramu selalu aneh.”_

_“…makanya aku tidak mau kau jadi bagian dari kami. Kau bukan monster, Issei.”_

_“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan… Ruki-Kun tidak berhak mengaturku untuk itu.”_

_“....”_

Ruki tersenyum pahit.  



	2. BAB II

2269\. Sudah sekian ratus tahun semenjak spesies manusia terbagi menjadi dua jenis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Mereka yang ‘tetap’ sebagai manusia; Curio. Mereka yang berevolusi dan harus rela ‘kehilangan’ matahari; Knox.

Pada awalnya, Knox tidak punya pilihan lain selain bersembunyi jauh di dalam bumi, utamanya karena menghindari matahari. Walaupun mengalami evolusi, mereka tidak serta merta jadi monster dan membahayakan manusia. Tidak ada perburuan apapun dan bahkan Curio beberapa tahun awal sempat melupakan keberadaan mereka akibat terlalu sibuk dengan keadaan mereka sendiri: sumber daya alam yang makin menipis, kerusuhan yang hampir meletus menjadi perang dunia, kesenjangan sosial yang makin jelas—bagaikan awal dari berakhirnya kehidupan.

Oleh karena itu, banyak Curio yang berusaha untuk menjadi Knox dengan harapan akan mendapatkan ketenangan menjauh dari pertikaian. Beberapa berhasil dan beberapa harus kehilangan nyawa dalam usaha untuk melakukan evolusi secara paksa. Peradaban Knox makin berkembang seiring dengan bertambahnya jumlah mereka. Namun, ada satu hal yang yang masih menjadi hambatan, mereka kesulitan untuk berkembang biak dengan sesama. Angka kelahiran di antara mereka mendekati 0, sehingga mereka masih harus bergantung pada Curio—

Bel berdentang dan seketika temaram terenyahkan cahaya lampu menyilaukan.

Keigo menghela napas lega. “Baiklah. Pelajaran kita sampai di sini. Minggu depan, tolong kumpulkan laporan literatur bertema Knox dan Harapan Spesies Manusia.” Dan bahkan tanpa repot-repot untuk mendengar _keirei_ , ia pergi begitu saja keluar ruangan kelas. Kepalanya sudah mulai berat, bukan hanya karena kantuk, namun bagi Knox suara bisikan pun sudah cukup riuh jelas terdengar di telinga dan itu membuat otaknya tambah keruh. Bahkan sudah sepuluh meter jarak yang diambilnya ia masih bisa mendengar keluhan remaja-remaja Curio dari dalam kelas, dan lebih buruk lagi, ada satu-dua suara yang menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya pada tema laporan dalam bahasa yang bisa dibilang cukup kasar.

“…makanya aku benci Curio…”

“ _Otsukare_ , Sato Keigo-Sensei.”

Pikirannya langsung fokus, membuat bising di telinga menjadi (terdengar) samar dengan sendirinya. Keigo tersenyum sopan pada sesosok pria muda di depannya. “Kono Junki-Sensei. _Ohayou gozaimasu_.”

Junki mengangkat bungkusan kertas cokelat yang agak besar. “Hasil hari ini.”—lalu menyodorkannya pada Keigo. “Hampir semua sudah kubagikan pada staf tadi.”

Aroma menenangkan menguar dari dalam bungkusan. Kusut di wajah Keigo seketika terurai digantikan senyum simpul. “Teh Chamomile? Hm? Aku mencium ada aroma herbal lain…”

“Ah… itu resep rahasia.” Junki mengedipkan matanya agak jahil sambil tersenyum lebar. “Kau pasti selalu kerepotan menghadapi anak-anak berisik pada jam segini. Kalau ada yang membuatmu kesal, jangan terlalu diambil hati. Mereka hanya bocah—oh ya, kalian Knox kan pandai mengatur emosi, seharusnya aku tidak bicara seperti ini. _Suman_.”

“Tidak, terima kasih atas sarannya.” Keigo mengangguk sopan. “Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Dan terima kasih atas tehnya.”

“ _Ou_!”

 _Mood_ Keigo perlahan membaik. Ia masih tidak menyukai Curio, namun Junki berbeda. Salah satu pengajar di Yayasan Matahari itu tidak pernah membuatnya sebal. Ia sempat heran kenapa dulu pria itu tidak memilih menjadi Knox dan tetap sebagai Curio, padahal ia punya potensi untuk lulus ujian dan memilih evolusi. Namun, jika Junki adalah Knox, mungkin ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan racikan teh yang enak. Sekeras apapun Knox berusaha, tanaman yang tumbuh di bawah pengaruh cahaya matahari selalu memiliki rasa khas; seperti nostalgi tanpa nama. Kehilangan matahari dalam hal ini mungkin merupakan hal yang patut disesalkan.

* * *

“Kau sebenernya tidak benar-benar berniat jadi Knox kan?”

Shosei menoleh pada Shion yang tiba-tiba menyahut padanya. Ia baru saja akan mulai makan siang. “Masih berusaha untuk mengumpulkan ‘pasukan’?” Melihat ke sekeliling, tampaknya belum ada yang peduli (terutama Sukai dan Issei) dengan dimulainya percakapan kecil mereka. Setidaknya itu melegakan.

“Apa kau gak merasa kesal dengan pelajaran yang diberikan guru-guru Knox di sini?” Shion beringsut mendekat, menggigit rotinya. “Seolah Knox paling hebat, padahal mereka sangat lemah. Kita tinggal membuat mereka terpapar matahari dan bam! mereka akan mati.”

“Hati-hati sama ucapanmu.”

Shion mengangkat bahu, cuek. “Toh semua yang ada di sini tahu aku benci Knox. Tak ada masalah, lagipula aku kebal dengan peringatan.” Ia menyeruput susu kotaknya. “Aku juga gak bego. Kalau aku bego, aku bakal menolak waktu mereka membawaku ke sini lima tahun lalu.”

Shosei melipat kertas pembungkus roti dengan rapih. “Aku cukup paham jalan pikiranmu karena aku juga niatnya begitu. Aku ingin belajar dari mereka supaya aku tidak jadi Curio yang bodoh.”

“Jadi—“

“Tapi aku gak mau gegabah. Lagipula jadi Knox tidak terlalu buruk.”

Shion tersenyum penuh arti. “Pulang sekolah, ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus dan kau pasti akan merubah pikiran naif itu.”

* * *

Musim semi telah memasuki masa-masa penghabisan. Panas perlahan mulai berani menguar dari dalam tanah meskipun udara masih cenderung nyaman untuk iklim sedang; yang akibat perubahan iklim dunia, hampir seperti di belahan tropis bumi. Di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah, tanaman-tanaman hijau tampak lebih hidup. Issei selalu menyukai pemandangan ladang menghampar di samping gedung (sekolah dan asrama), apalagi menjelang musim panas; hijau yang menyilaukan. Belajar dalam kelas tidak begitu buruk, namun itu tidak sebanding dengan pelajaran di luar kelas seperti ini. Hampir semua siswa berpikir demikian.

Ladang itu ukurannya tidak terlalu luas. Kepentingannya tidak lebih hanya sekadar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup di lingkungan Yayasan, yang penghuninya (termasuk Knox yang tinggal di sana) tidak sampai seratus orang.

“ _Minna_ , sampai di sini!” Suara Junki membuat semua siswa menghentikan pekerjaan mereka. “Cuci tangan, ganti baju, dan bersiaplah untuk pelajaran berikutnya!” Ia menghampiri beberapa siswa di dekatnya sambil menepuk pundak mereka satu per satu. Senyumnya amat lebar.

Issei mendekat. “Junki-Ku— _Sensei_ , bel belum bunyi—“

“Jangan mengatakan hal kaku seperti itu.” Wajah Junki sengaja ditekuk, walaupun matanya tertawa. “Ayo, sana, cuci tangan!”

Issei menggeleng namun kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

“ _Otsukaresama deshita_!” Semua siswa menyahut dalam unison berantakan.

“ _Ou, ou, otsukare_ ~”

Belasan remaja Curio itu bubar dengan berisik, bahkan ada yang sampai kejar-kejaran menuju tempat cuci tangan yang sudah penuh dengan gerombolan yang bermain-main dengan air—Sukai tampak kewalahan dengan kelakuan mereka walaupun ia tidak terlalu tampak marah.

Shosei dapat merasakan mata Shion tertuju padanya, seolah mengingatkan tentang apa yang akan ditunjukkannya sepulang sekolah. Remaja Curio berambut cokelat gelap itu begitu percaya diri dan Shosei mulai merasa penasaran. Dari awal, ia memang tidak begitu menyukai Knox, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia juga sudah lelah dengan permasalahan Curio yang berdampak sangat buruk pada distrik tempat tinggalnya dulu. Hatinya masih belum melupakan rasa berat ketika meninggalkan tempat itu; kakek-neneknya dan orang-orang lanjut usia di sana telah teramat baik padanya. Padahal, mereka sendiri pasti susah dengan keadaan masing-masing karena hampir semua Curio muda sampai separuh baya pergi demi mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik— _kehidupan apa yang lebih baik ketika kalian justru membuang hati demi ego?_

Mata memanas. Shosei merindukan kampung halamannya. Meski pihak Knox sudah menjanjikan akan memberikan kesejahteraan pada distrik itu sebagai ganti Shosei mau masuk ke Yayasan Matahari, tetap saja pemuda itu tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya. Walau Knox tampak menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan pasti berusaha memenuhi apa yang dijanjikan, sudah jadi rahasia umum jika mereka selalu memandang rendah Curio dan tidak segan untuk memanfaatkan demi keuntungan pihak mereka sendiri; benar-benar hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan Curio yang egois. Apakah itu memang sudah jadi sifat dasar manusia?

Apakah dia juga sebenarnya demikian? Pada akhirnya, hanya mementingkan ego sendiri?

“ _Otsukare_ , Shosei-Kun.”

Kaget, Shosei berbalik dan menemukan senyum Issei. “… _o-otsukare_ , Issei-Kun.”

“Sudah lama aku tidak main ke asrama,” ujar pemuda paling muda itu tiba-tiba.

Shosei tersenyum. “Kalau begitu mampirlah sesekali.”

Issei mengangguk. “Sebelum ujian akhir tahun nanti, aku akan main. Siapa tahu tahun ini terakhir kali kita bisa bertemu sebagai sesama Curio…”

Shosei hanya terdiam dan sebelum sempat ia bereaksi apapun, bel berdentang dan rombongan remaja Curio berduyun-duyun meninggalkan ladang.

* * *

Kepala sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Pandangan dikelilingkan untuk memastikan lobi itu kosong. Shion mendorong Shosei yang tampak kebingungan walaupun ia menurut saja dan tidak menyuarakan keraguannya mengenai tempat kini mereka berada, di depan mading dekat dengan pintu masuk sekolah; tempat yang teramat mencolok jika kau ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mata orang-orang.

‘Shosei, kau agak ke sini…,” bisik Shion sambil menarik lengan Shosei lalu mendorong tubuhnya sedikit sampai dirasanya pemuda itu berada tepat di posisi yang diinginkan. Ia harap itu dapat menghalangi CCTV yang berada di atas mereka. Shion menyentuh poster besar, seolah memastikan sesuatu dan menarik salah satu paku payung. Dari dalam poster itu, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas—mata Shosei membesar karena jelas itu bukan buatan Knox, tulisan itu adalah tulisan Curio.

“…apa ini?”

Shion menyeringai. “Harta karun.” Ia menunjukkan kertas-kertas itu pada Shosei dan membiarkannya membaca sendiri.

“…ini… Shion, ini tidak boleh ada di sini…”

“Mengagetkan bukan?” Mata Shion berbinar. Hampir saja ia lupa dan mengeluarkan suara yang keras. “Ini edisinya agak lama tapi masih cukup _update_. Aku sedang berusaha untuk mendapat—“ Tiba-tiba berhenti. Wajahnya menjadi agak tegang. Tanpa mengacuhkan Shosei yang jelas kebingungan, perlahan ia mengembalikan carikan kertas itu ke belakang poster.

“Shosei! Ayo kita pergi. Tampaknya tidak ada tempat untuk memasang pengumumannya di sini!”—seolah sengaja bersuara keras.

“ _Ha_?“

“Ayo!” Shion menarik lengan baju Shosei, menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sukai menatap dua sosok remaja Curio menjauh sambil menautkan alis, cukup heran dengan nada bicara Shion yang tidak biasanya. Agak tersembunyi di belakang tubuh jangkung Sukai, Issei memperhatikan dengan wajah datar. Ia menghampiri papan besar yang berisi poster dan pengumuman lalu menyentuhkan tangannya ke beberapa poster, sampai menemukan ada yag ganjil di salah satunya.

* * *

Beberapa lembar kertas itu lebih mirip pamflet murahan dibanding koran. Tulisan di dalamnya sarat ujaran provokatif dan beberapa berita yang cukup meresahkan; kerusuhan Dunia Atas yang terjadi di mana-mana, bahkan berita mengenai beberapa Knox yang mempunyai pengaruh yang tewas di tangan sekelompok Curio pemberontak. Semua artikel yang tercantum di sana cenderung _framing_ terhadap Knox, seolah Knox lah yang menyebabkan kekacauan mulai terjadi di dunia; kesenjangan terbesar sepanjang sejarah bumi. Curio (sebagian Curio) mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan, dan itu sama sekali bukan berita yang baik. Lebih buruk lagi, pamflet seperti ini ditemukan dalam gedung Yayasan Matahari. Itu berarti, ada yang membacanya.

“Apa kita harus memberitahukan ini pada anak-anak?”

Yonashiro Sho mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum pada Ruki yang tampak tidak terlalu sabar menunggu kalimat apapun terlontar dari mulutnya. “Tidak, itu akan membuat kekeruhan yang tidak perlu. Kita akan diam saja soal ini, namun kita harus lebih berhati-hati dalam bergerak nanti. Menurut berita di sini, sebagian kelompok itu berada di sebelah distrik yang akan kita datangi nanti.”

“Baiklah.”

“Terima kasih sudah langsung menyampaikan ini padaku.”

“Kau penanggung jawab yayasan ini. Sebagai staf yang bekerja di sini, sudah tugasku.”

“Kau yang menemukannya langsung?”

“Tidak. Mamehara Issei yang menemukannya, walaupun aku harus berusaha keras karena dia jelas sekali tampak berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku.”

Dua ujung bibir Sho agak terangkat. “Icchan ya… dia tidak syok?”

“…” Senyum Ruki getir. “Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.”

Sho mengangguk. “Kuharap dengan ini kau mengubah pikiranmu. Kalau kau menyayanginya, dia harus jadi Knox.”

“Akan kupertimbangkan.” Dan dengan itu Ruki pamit keluar ruangan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan (Curhatan) Pengarang:  
> \- setelah bab ini, mungkin agak lama update-nya karena kesibukan rl orz, tapi diusahakan tidak sampai satu bulan /wei  
> \- plot? apa itu plot? /nangis  
> \- terima kasih sudah membaca m(_ _)m

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan (Curhatan) Pengarang:  
> \- Taiyou 2068 itu judul naskah teater, pernah dibuat film juga.  
> \- Berencana untuk memasukkan semua member walau aku tidak pandai mengarang dengan tokoh banyak.  
> \- Masih agak kaku dengan 'Issei', tapi kalau aku pakai 'Mame-Chan' ya aneh juga (nangis).  
> \- Bahasanya berantakan, summary gak jelas, plot masih ngawang orz  
> \- Semoga masih bisa dinikmati m(_ _)m  
> \- Doakan saya (?)


End file.
